Points of Authority
by darkmagic-luvr
Summary: Song fic. TerraBB, RaeRob. a rare virus plauges Raven, Beast Boy and Robin have to save her, which is a bit hard considering Slades back...


**Disclaimer: i don't own the lyrics or the titans**

**

* * *

**

**Points of Authority.**

**Forfeit the game / Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame**

Terra watched her struggle. It was slightly pathetic, but she knew if Raven got free, she, Terra, would be dead before she hit the floor. Four red eyes glared at Terra. Trying not to be swayed, she put on a sneer. 

"Poor wittle Waven, are we getting angry?" Terra taunted, sharp jagged teeth glinted at her, and Terra watched, wide-eyed as black tentacles erupted from the rock cocoon that currently held Raven, but it held her no more. 

"You have no idea the pain that I can bring you," hissed a very demonic-like voice from Raven, chilling Terra's blood. 

"What are you!" shouted Terra backing up into an unconscious Cinderblock. 

"Your worse nightmare, come alive," hissed Raven, towering above Terra dangerously. 

In a flash, Demon Raven became normal, she smirked at Terra. 

"Coward," Raven hissed, "you don't deserve what he gave you." 

Terra's voice caught in her throat, she could feel tears prickling against her eyes, "he didn't mean to-," 

"And so this is how you repay him?" Raven's voice hit Terra like a slap in the face, Terra winced and looked at her former teammate. 

"I couldn't have stopped it if I wanted to," she whispered. 

"Well, at least tell Beast Boy, before he kills you," a breath of wind caught Raven's cloak, and she was gone. 

Terra screamed with rage, as tears fell out of her eyes. Flipping open her com., she contacted Slade. 

"_What is it Terra?_" asked Slade, almost annoyed. 

"She got away," Terra's voice huffed out angrily as she wiped tears from her eyes. 

"_What!_" Terra flinched at Slade's tone, "_Damn it Terra! No use finding her, come back and, track her from here,_" Slade ended the transition before Terra could reply. 

**Cover up your face / You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast / You just won't last**

Slade watched Terra swear as she pounded her fist (a.n. I just wrote face …) against the desk as she stormed into the cavern. 

"I can't believe she beat me," spat Terra walking towards Slade. She stopped, looking at the glare on Slade's face. 

"What?" hissed Terra, the gravel around her feet exploding in her anger. 

"Get out," Slade hissed, standing up out of his chair. Terra's eyes widened. 

"wha-," 

"Get, out," Slade hissed again, walking slowly towards Terra. 

Terra's heartbeat quickened. Slade's fist soared at her, causing her nose to break, and sending her flying across the floor. 

"Get up Terra," said Slade cocking his head to one side as he looked at her. 

"Why are you doing this?" screamed Terra, shaking as she took to her feet. 

"Because, dear Terra" hissed Slade placing a well-aimed roundhouse to her right cheek, "because I can." 

**  
You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken **

_Raven was the last one to leave her room that night. _

_ "They really trust me," Terra whispered tucking a lock of her pale blonde hair behind her ear. She scoffed, "fools," Terra whispered under her breath. She sat down on her couch and opened her laptop. _

_ DID YOU DO IT?-Slade _

_ YES, THEY FELL FOR IT-Terra _

_ ANY TROUBLE? I NOTICED ROBIN BROUGHT THE WITCH WITH YOU. STRANGE, MAKE A NOTE OF IT.-Slade _

_ I WILL-Terra _

_ There was a nock from the hallway outside Terra's door. She closed her laptop and walked towards the door. She reached the door as a pair of voices whispered past her it. _

_ "Hello?" whispered Terra, opening the door a bit and peering out it. She saw Robin and Raven talking a few feet away from her door, near an open window. Terra's eyes narrowed. _

_ Shutting her door, Terra turned to the window in her room. Walking up to it and opening it, she summoned a medium sized slab of rock to her. _

_ Floating to the open window where Raven and Robin were talking, she steadied herself above the open window, and listened. _

_ "…Something to do with Slade," said Raven. Terra heard Robin sigh. _

_ "So what should we do about it?" _

_ "I don't know. She says she has controlled her powers, but she only thinks she does. I just, feel so, ignored when she's around, like nobody takes me seriously." _

_ The corner of Terra's lips twitched upwards wickedly. She heard fabric rustling and another heavy sigh from Robin. Lowering herself until she was lying flat on her rock and able to see inside. _

_ Robin was holding Raven to his chest, stroking her hair slowly. _

_ "It'll be alright Raven," whispered Robin. Tilting her chin so they were eye to eye. Raven nodded and Robin pressed his mouth against hers. _

_ "Is everything alright Terra?" said a crackling voice in her ear. _

_ Terra willed the rock back to her room window quickly and pressed the earpiece in her ear. _

_ "Yes, and I think I have and idea why Robin is overly protective of Raven." _

****

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)

Terra was thrown into a rock wall. The uniform ripping her skin. She screamed as she fell to the ground. 

A pair of purple and black sneakers appeared at her head. Tears swam down Terra's checks as she turned over to see Beast Boy's cold green eyes starring down at her, with a look of disgusted. 

"Are you going to kill me Beast Boy?" asked Terra almost pleadingly, coughing up blood in the process. Beast Boy didn't answer, his eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared dangerously. 

"You deserve to die," Terra's eyes widened, Beast Boy turned his head away from her, the sight of her making him sick. 

"I thought you loved me!" cried Terra as Beast Boy turned his back on her. 

"I did, and so did you." 

**  
You love the things I say I'll do  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you**

_"Common Beast Boy, one ride!" laughed Terra playfully, pulling him towards nearly every boy's worse nightmare: _

_ The Tunnel of Love. _

_ "Alright fine!" said Beast Boy, pretending to be annoyed, but really trying to stop the smile tugging at his lips. _

_ Terra dragged him away from Cyborg and Starfire who were racing to see who could eat the most cotton candy in ten minutes (so far it had been three, and the cotton candy machine was getting serious abuse) and Raven and Robin, who were talking so quietly and close together that only Terra noticed Robin's hand brush against Raven's ribs. _

_ Upon reaching the ride entrance, Terra realized how cold it was. She nuzzled closer to Beast Boy and breathed in the smell of his clothes. _

Please fall for it_. Pleaded Terra's mind. Beast Boy wrapped his arm around her shoulders as the first swan boat started (as they were currently third). _

_ "Terra," Beast Boy's husky voice whispered in her ear, causing unwanted shivers to fly down her spine. Terra looked up at him as the second boat started up. Beast Boy's lips hovered over hers for a second, then Terra made the mistake of breathing and made the second move in the process. _

_ Their boat jolted as it started, but neither Terra nor Beast Boy noticed, each too wrapped up in their kiss to notice. _

_ Then it went black, pink and white twinkly lights glowed above their heads as Terra lay down against the bench, pulling Beast Boy on top of her. Beast Boy slipped his tongue inside her mouth. _

Think of the mission! 

But he's such a good kisser… 

NO! Do _not_ get attached! It will only hurt worse! 

But, oh _god_…! 

_Beast Boy's hand slipped up her shirt, cupping her breast lightly as Terra's tongue tangled with his. His right hand was on her stomach, legs straddling hers. _

AT LEST BREATH! 

_ "…Beast Boy," moaned Terra as the ride tracks suddenly became encased with rocks. No more moving for them. _

_ FUCK! TARA MARKOV GET HIM OFF YOU THIS- holly shit… _

_ Beast Boy's breathing became jagged and the hand currently groping her tightened, making Terra whimper in want. Beast Boy stopped kissing her to catch his breath. _

_ Beast Boy's right hand traveled towards the buckle of her shorts as Terra hungrily captured his lips in hers, both chests rising and falling rapidly. She felt the leather of his gloves underneath her underwear and gasped, pulling away from him. _

_ "Stop," she gasped, breathing heavily. _

_ "Ok," said Beast Boy, not moving from where he was. _

_ "Really?" whispered Terra, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. _

_ "Yeah, I don't want to ruin what we have, I love you," Terra turned her head away slightly. _

_ "I don't believe in love," she whispered softly. _

_ "well, I love the way you smile," said Beast boy, turning her face with his nose so she would look at him, "I love the way your hair looks like silk in the sun, the way your eyes have streaks of brown in them," his voice became softer, his mouth, again, mere inches from hers, "the way you feel against me." _

_ Beast Boy's head dipped down to her neck and pulled at the skin there with his teeth lightly. Terra moaned softly, her eyelids flickering. _

_ "If that's how you know you love someone," Beast Boy's fangs dug deeper into her neck, causing her left leg to shiver with nerves, "then I love you too." _

**You take away when I give in / my life  
My pride is broken**

Tears coursed faster down Terra's face. She gasped for breath, her throat sore from tears and memories. 

"If you loved me, then why are you walking away?" Beast Boy froze. Tears weld up in his eyes, his bottom lip trembled. 

"because the last time your hair caught the wind I had to hurt you, because the last time I was close enough to see the color of your eyes Slade was standing next to you, because the last time I saw you smile, or felt you, I was talking you someplace you'd never been before. I can't see the sun, your eyes have turned dark, you don't smile anymore, and Slade controls your body," Beast Boy took another step forward, but came to a halt. 

Slade was clapping. 

"well, well Beast Boy, I think that may have been the most poetic and slightly intelligent thing you've ever said in your entire existence," Slade's eyes narrowed, "Pity it was a waste on _this_," Slade spat the last word like it was a curse and pressed a bottom on his arm. 

Terra's screams echoed around the walls. Electricity running across her arms and hair. 

**  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned) **

"In the army, nobody did anything to upset their superior officer. Terra, you're upsetting me." 

"What the hell kind of army were you in," spat Terra, a chunk of blood appearing at Slade's feet. 

"tsk, tsk Terra," mocked Slade, slamming his foot into Terra's face. She screamed as she hit the floor, Slade's foot remained on her face, pressing her face further into the dirt. 

"Why are you doing this to her!" shouted Beast Boy from where he was being held by one of Slade's robots. 

"Because, Garfield, I realized exactly how much a waste she is," Beast Boy ceased struggling. 

"She's not a waste!" Slade chuckled. 

Terra whimpered as her face sunk further into the rocks. 

"Stop that," Slade chuckled again. 

"Terra, you know this boy's lying to you. He's say's he doesn't care about you, but look at him Terra. LOOK AT HIM!" Terra passed as she tried to see Beast Boy out of the mud around her face. Slade chuckled. 

"Neither of you can win." 

**  
Forfeit the game / Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame**

_ "Terra?" it was Raven, "Terra what's wrong?" _

_ "Nothing Raven," said Terra quickly. Raven's hand blocked the door from slamming in her face. _

_ "Yes there is something, something you're not telling us," Terra's breath quickened _

Please don't be talking about Slade. Please. 

_"Terra are you a virgin?" asked Raven folding her arms across her chest questioningly. _

Wait, did she just change the subject? 

_"What?" asked Terra lifting an eyebrow. _

_ "Maybe you haven't realized yet," _

She's psychotic! 

_"Huh?" _

_ "But I thought Beast Boy was sterile…" _

Is this some twisted kind of interrogation? What is this girl talking about? 

_"Raven, what are you talking about?" asked Terra bewildered, Raven looked up at her. _

_ "Terra, you're pregnant." _

**  
Cover up your face / You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast / You just won't last **

Terra could feel tears sliding down her nose. She shouted and a wave of rocks came crashing down upon Slade. 

"Terra!" Beast Boy ran towards her and dropped to his knees. He cradled her head in his hands and tried to help her sit up. 

"Do you really love me Beast Boy?" whispered Terra wiping the mud off her face, cringing when she touched her shattered cheekbone. Beast Boy cupped her chin in his left hand and gently licked her cheek. Terra winced at the sandpaper-like texture, but realized her was cleaning her wound for her. 

She heard a deep purr rumbled from Beast Boy's throat. Terra closed her eyes a bit. Her right hand twitched against her abdomen. Raven was right, she needed to tell him. 

**You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)**

Terra and Beast Boy were blown into the side of the cave. Slade was standing stock still, pointing his 'special friend' at the pair. 

**  
You like to think you're never wrong / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to act like you're someone / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned) **

"How sweet," snapped Slade, "You get to die together," Terra got shakily to her feet. Wavering slightly from her own weight. 

"No," whispered Terra taking a tentative step forward, her face contorted with pain, "I will _not_ be the death of us, and neither will YOU!" screamed Terra, Slade's bemused tone disappeared as Terra's hair flew around her head, eyes glowing yellow, entire body in fact, glowing a shocking yellow color. Terra's body lifted into the air, arms outstretched , on a rock pillar. 

Someone was shouting for her. 

"Go Beast Boy," Terra screamed, lava pouring around her. He wouldn't leave. Raven was telling him to go with her. 

"I love you too Beast Boy," Terra whispered. The moment these words left her, everything stopped. 

**The End. **


End file.
